


The way you do

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille runs into Aaron at a park





	The way you do

”Funny finding you here?”Camille comments 

She was at the park it was after her shift 

“Just wanted some fresh air”Aaron says to his ex wife 

“You look happy”Camille noticed that ever since he began dating Kathryn he’s changed 

“I am happy”Aaron replies 

“I’m glad the two of us can still be friends”Camille states

“No one ever noticed things like how I’m feeling the way you do”Aaron said raiding a brow over towards her 

“I’m a good observer and a great listener”Camille grinned 

“You’re a great person Cam”Aaron reaches for her hand 

“As are you”Camille squeezed his hand a few times


End file.
